Epic: Alternate Ending
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: How I thought Epic would've ended. Character deaths, different Queen, seriousness! It'll be different, but this is own I imagined it. ALERNATE ENDING! RoninxTara and Mary KatherinexNod! Warning you all, there's blood, death, slightly fluffiness, and slight OOC. You've been warned!


**Disclaimer: W-what? You're asking me again? It hasn't even been one day! I'll check anyways...uhuh...hmmm...okay...No no, I don't own Epic, the paper's don't lie!**

**Summary:** How I thought Epic would've ended. Character deaths, different Queen, seriousness! Be warned now, it'll be different, but this is own I imagined it. ALERNATE ENDING! RoninxTara and Mark KatherinexNod!

**Warning:** My version of how Epic would've ended! Warning you all, there's blood, death, slightly fluffiness, and OOC. You've been warned!

* * *

Epic

Alternate Ending

Nod stared at the bloodied, motionless body hidden under a white blanket.

He felt hollow inside and out, like the shell of the person he used to be. The teenager remembered the first time he felt like this; it was when his father died.

Now, his second guardian laid under the sheet.

With a shaky hand, he lifted the blanket and gasped.

As he thought, it was Ronin. The man's face was deathly pale, his lips were blue, and cuts were all over his usually frowning face.

Looking at his peaceful yet scarred face, he wondered how the rest of him looked, what was the death blow. It obviously wasn't a hit to the head or a sliced neck.

Just thinking about that made Nod shudder, remembering how his father had died. Now his second father figure was dead…

What made this death even worse was that Ronin's eyes were open.

The sapphire orbs were staring into space, seeing his surroundings but not processing what he was seeing.

His eyes were dead and lifeless, just a void of nothingness.

With a scream of anger, Nod started beating Ronin's cold, limp body with his fists, desperately trying to get a reaction.

A punch to his second father's face made him realize, Ronin was never coming back.

He was dead.

Gone from the world.

And it was his entire fault.

If only he had gone back to save the General…it was visibly clear that his father figure was outnumbered, and yet he hung onto that small shred of hope that he would pull though.

He was terribly wrong.

When the Leafmen had come to the scene to aid their general, they were shocked to come along the Boggan's lifeless bodies, and the bloodied body in the middle of it all.

The scene to everyone there was clear that Ronin had put up a fight; they retrieved his sword that was impaled in the chest of a Boggan, and held up pretty well until…

Until…

Nod was told by Irin what had happened…the claw was driven through his chest, practically killing him instantly.

Falling to his knees, Nod let his tears flow freely. They had saved Moonhaven, but at the price of it all…was Ronin's demise.

Why did this always happen to him? Why? First his mother, then his father, now this? And then Mk would be leaving later on! It wasn't fair!

"It's your entire fault," Nod growled at the lifeless body lying on the bed next to him, "You just had to act tough…y-you just HAD to stay behind for us…I hate you…I hate you…" Nod cried, punching the floor with his ungloved fist.

"I miss you already…"

* * *

Just thirty minutes earlier, their new Queen was chosen.

Mary Katherine remembered seeing the heir being chosen, the light turning into the face of Queen Tara, whom Mk had seen die before her, in Ronin's arms.

The teen shuddered at that thought, _died in Ronin's arms._

Where was Ronin? He was strong…he should've been back by now…to see if they were alright…

Looking over at Nod, she couldn't help but smile at him. All by himself, he had taken down Mandrake. He was cut lightly, nothing serious, but it was pretty good compared to Mandrake, who ended in an explosion of flames.

Gasping, Mk saw the Pod bloom; a colorful, golden light came out, and flew slowly towards her.

Suddenly, the bright, light flew around her, and one minute, she was in skinny jeans and a hood, and now, she was in a green and white, beautiful floral dress.

_'Wait…'_

"I'm the new Queen?"

She watched with wide eyes as Tara nodded her head and everyone in the room bowed down.

Not to Tara.

To Queen Mary Katherine.

Mk, who was a stomper.

"B-but I don't belong here…I'm a stomper…" The wink she was given told her it all:

A Queen made her big.

She was a Queen.

She could make herself smaller or bigger at any time she wished.

"I knew that I made the right choice. You stayed while you easily could've left; you fought for a world that wasn't your own." The smile she was given by the Queen made her return it and look around to see Irin bow down.

"I present to you, our new Queen, Queen Mary Katherine." Mk's eyes watered as she saw everyone bow down.

Something felt off though, she had so many questions, she didn't know if she fully wanted this at all.

Looking once more at the Past Queen, she saw the golden light's eyes look around the room, as if she was looking for someone buried deep in the crowd.

_'Ronin…'_

* * *

Ronin groaned, sitting up and looked around.

_'Wait a second…'_ Standing up, he saw that he was no longer on the grounds of Mandrake Lair.

Instead, to him, it looked like he was sitting on a fluffy golden cloud. He frowned, the last thing he remembered was fighting a ton of Boggans and then…nothing. It was a complete blank after that.

No pain.

Scratching his head, he frowned and looked at his chest.

No blood, actually, there wasn't any sign of battle or wounds, no nicks or dents. It was all gone.

"Always so serious." That voice…no way…

Turning around slowly, he came face to face with the one he was to protect.

"Queen Tara…" Before he could do anything, he dashed to her, engulfing her in a hug and spun in a circle (wow very weird to type that) and embraced her tightly in his arms.

As he let go, she smiled at him, showing her bright teeth and he smirked before kissing her gently on the lips.

How he had the courage to do that, he had no clue.

Ronin pulled back, feeling his face heat up and smiled a genuine smile.

"There's that smile."

Ronin didn't care where he was at anymore.

As long as he was with his Queen, everything was better and right again. He felt whole, like a piece of him was lost, and now returned, oh beloved Queen.

* * *

The funeral for General Ronin was quite long and depressing.

Everyone in Moonhaven knew Ronin as many things, general, a savior, a hero, victory, but to Nod, he was father.

No one took that into consideration that the man was a father.

As Nod walked past Ronin's coffin, he saw that the sapphire orbs were closed forever, the skin was had slightly more color than before, but he knew that it was just make-up to make him look less dead.

Touching the man's hand and letting a few tears escape, he squeezed the cold limb and walked away, leaving a white rose curled in dead fingers.

Watching the coffin go into the ground hit Nod hard.

It made him realize, Ronin was dead, he was never coming back.

This was the third time Nod watched the coffin sink into the ground.

The third time he sat in the same seat.

The third time he felt empty and hollow.

He was surprised, every time he healed, he was just wounded again. He was lucky, when his mother died, his father helped him.

When his father died, Ronin helped him get through it.

When Ronin died, who would help him through it? Mk? Maybe…

Kneeling down on the freshly disturbed dirt, his hand gripped the grass, helping him take out some anger, but not all.

Nod just sat there, three hours after the funeral took place; he sat there before the grave as the rain poured down gently on him.

He didn't care.

He was numb now.

He couldn't feel pain.

He couldn't feel the cold.

He couldn't feel the heat.

He was broken.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Nod rested his chin on his arm and cried.

The teen felt weak crying, but how couldn't help it. He lost so much, so many people; his heart just couldn't take the emotional pain anymore.

He'd rather get stabbed in the chest with a burning blade then go through another funeral, another death, another grieving.

Nod felt a hand rest on his shoulder; he was able to tell by the touch that it was hesitate but held the warmness of knowing.

Sobbing, he hugged the person there for him, crying like a small child who had lost their candy by having it be taken away from a bully.

"Shhh, it's okay…"

"I-I never g-got to tell him…" He sobbed, clutching the person as if she was his lifeline, "How much I cared! How much I n-needed him…that he was my f-father…"

Nod blubbered, crying as the girl ran her hand through his hair soothingly.

"Don't worry Nod," She soothed, hugging the broken teen comfortingly, "He knows."

* * *

Ronin felt a pain stab through his heart and looked away frowning.

Something wasn't right.

Looking down from the cloud he was on, he noticed how dark the Earth looked.

"It's a funeral." Looking to right, he smiled weakly at his Queen and then back down at the scene.

"Ohh…yes…I see…" He murmured, eyes narrowing slightly at the scene.

"Do you know whose it is?" Man, why did Tara look so beautiful in the golden light?

"No…I don't…" He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view, but it was impossible! It was like trying to see an ant from a Stomper's point of view. (Ronin found it very humorous when Mk discovered her first ant as Leafmen size…boy, did she scream!)

"It's yours, Ronin." If his heart was working at the moment, he would've had a heart attack or something of the sort.

"What?" He laughed hysterically, taking it as a joke that his Queen at times liked to pull, but she wasn't laughing. "How is it my funeral?"

She shrugged, "Can't you feel it? Can't you feel the coldness of death clinging to your body?"

Ronin shuddered, yes, he did feel it if he thought about it deeply. He felt the calling of his body, but he was too far to reach it, but either way, he was dead.

Brain dead or physically dead, he was a dead man.

Rubbing his chest, he grumbled and saw a boy kneel in front of his grave, and he felt his heart tearing in two slowly.

It was Nod.

He couldn't tear his gaze from the boy. He could feel the despair radiating off of his body even from this great height.

Ronin then watched as a person walked up to him, and he recognized her orange hair.

Mary Katherine.

_"I-I never g-got to tell him…"_ Just hearing the boy's cries broke Ronin's heart even more, but the next lines did too. _"How much I cared! How much I n-needed him…that he was my f-father…"_

Father. Nod thought of him as his father.

_"Don't worry Nod,"_ Mk soothed Nod, comforting the boy, _"He knows."_

Ronin couldn't take it. He was here! He could hear them!

"You guys! I hear you! I understand! I know Nod…" Ronin shouted before falling to his knees, "I know…"

The past general's shouts just came out as rumbles of thunder rolling, flashing across the sky in defiance of some sort.

"Careful," His love put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down, "You wouldn't want to electrocute them…" Ronin looked at Tara confused before she smiled, "How about we brighten their gloomy day?"

Ronin smiled, nodding his head as he looked down, seeing that the spot they were at sent a ray of sunshine down on the two teenagers sitting before his grave, letting them know that forever they would watch them, alive or not, they would be their guardian angels.

* * *

"Faster! Pick up the pace! Watch your aim! Footing! Watch your footing!" Nod growled, Irin was seriously turning out to be a bad general, no, a horrible one!

Irin was Ronin's lieutenant; therefore, he had the right to move up to General, since…they had no general.

That's what ticked Nod off, Irin didn't fit the role, he wasn't strong enough. No, it was Ronin's position, not Irin's.

He wasn't Ronin, nor would he ever be like the fierce but soft on the inside general.

Right now, at the moment, the two were sparring, or, as it looked from a distance, it looked like the two were trying to tear each other's heads off with their swords.

Dodging a sword, Nod rolled to the side and tried to swipe Irin's head off, but got kicked in the jaw and was sent spiraling to the floor with a loud _THUMP_.

"Work on your speed. Don't use your face as a shield next time. Try to block with your hands or forearms, where it won't hurt." Irin spat, standing up straight and held a hand to help the amateur up.

The teenager cursed under his breath, smacking the General's hand aside and pushed himself up.

"Listen, I'm just trying to help-"

"Whatever! You're never be as good as Ronin! He was better! Better than you!" Nod shouted, throwing his sword to the side and stormed away before turning around. "Trust me, I'll become General soon, and make everything better! I'll beat you, just watch and see!"

"And until then, _I'M_ General, so you have to follow my command!" Dude, why did this feel like a few kindergartners arguing? Throwing his helmet off too, he ran out of the training room and rubbed his jaw.

_'Man, did he seriously have to kick me that hard?'_

* * *

"Dad, please don't poke the Pods." Mk rolled her eyes at her father, she swore, sometimes he acted like a curious child in the middle of Toys R Us.

After working with her powers a little, she learned how to make herself and others big or small.

Since she still had her father, she decided to aid him in observing more of Moonhaven Leafmen sized.

She grinned; she was getting quite used to being a Queen, the only thing she wasn't used to was everyone calling her Queen, your Majesty, or her full name Mary Katherine.

She tried to get them all to call her Mk, but so far, that wasn't working that well. They were going to call her by that no matter what or how many times she asked.

Mk giggled at her dad, who was currently getting scowled at by both Mub and Grub about how hard it was to keep the Pods moist.

In the corner of her eye, she saw someone stumbled into the clearing and gasped as she saw Nod come towards her, clutching his jaw.

"Nod! What happened?" She questioned, concern both vocalized and shown on her face as she rushed towards him.

"Irin happened…" he grumbled, wincing as Mk touched his jaw gingerly and pulled away. "Quit it…it hurts…"

Mk giggled, looking down and blushing as she leaned towards him, kissing him gently on his cheek.

"Better?"

"Better…" His face flushed as he pulled her in for a hug.

He'd work to become a General like Ronin did. He understood why he worked so hard to get to that rank, so he could protect his almost lover.

Nod smiled down at Mk lovingly, he'd protect her, and he'd work to become one to protect Mary Katherine with his life.

Up from above, two faces smiled down at the scene gently, forever watching over the two teenagers for eternity.

* * *

Hm, Okay, That was a different way of me writing a fic...Don't exactly enjoy writing it like this...but pretty decent!

So anyways, this is kinda how I thought Epic would've ended, besides for all of the gloominess, I just had to put that in. -_-" Like, thw two almost lovers would be lovers in death, Mk would be Queen, she can change from big to small or just change her dad to size, Nod would work to become General so he could protect her, and...yup!

Sooo, what did you all think?

SHOUT Out to my Fanfiction Family, (you all know who you are), and CodyWolf, you're in there too!

~SupeyZ


End file.
